Kurama's promise
by Vampiczech
Summary: Naruto dies in battle against Madara Uchiha and Kurama wants to save him but unfortunately Naruto isn't able to take the seal off. Suddenly, Minato Namikaze appears and Kurama promises him something. His promise, however, changes everything between Naruto and Kurama himself.
1. Kurama's promise

_**I wasn't satisfied with short "No more enemies" so I decided to create better, longer and somehow intensive story full of feelings. Enjoy and don't forget to review :-)**_

* * *

"Naruto! Naruto!" voices of Naruto's friends sounded as they all saw him falling down by a hit of Madara's kunai in place where his heart was. Naruto fell down to the ground with blood squirting out of his heart, "Sakura! Do something or he will bleed out!" Lee exclaimed. Sakura ran over to Naruto and started to use her healing ninjutsu trying to fix the hole in Naruto's heart. It was like flashback to the time when Tsunade tried to save Dan.

In the meantime, deep inside of Naruto's mind, Kurama (that used to ignore Naruto if there was no war) woke up, "Naruto…?" he asked as he spotted Naruto standing in front of the gate. Kurama felt how everything around him goes dark, "This feeling… I have felt this once! Naruto! You've got us both in serious problem!" Kurama yelled at Naruto. He spotted hole in Naruto's heart and the blood leaving his chest, "NARUTO!" he exclaimed.

"You go all the painful way of life just to die here?! Naruto!" Kurama yelled still but Naruto was like lifeless body standing in front of the gate, "Naruto! Open the gate! Naruto!" being mad Kurama tried to break the gate with his body. As he knew that breaking gate has no meaning, he lied back down, "This has no sense… Naruto… after all the effort you made… you let us both die…?!" Kurama said and saw as the place was still coming dark.

"I… want… to sleep…" Kurama said slowly as he was forced by dying Naruto to close his eyes. In the real world, Sakura tried to revive Naruto, "NARUTO!" she yelled and cried as the blood didn't stop to stream. Back in Naruto's soul, Kurama was trying to resist sleeping, "I don't want to… I don't want you to die… Naruto…" he said hardly. Suddenly somebody else appeared, "Well these words aren't typical for the Kyuubi I used to fight," said the man and stood next to Naruto.

"Minato…" Kurama said and looked hardly at the 4th Hokage, "You don't look so excited to see me like last time, Kurama!" Minato said with faint smile, "Minato… your son is dying… how can you be so optimistic in that moment…?" Kurama asked sleepily "I am here because Naruto is dying, Kurama. Before I do anything, there is something you should know first," Minato said and Kurama tried to open his eyes more.

Minato smiled and put hand on Naruto's head, "Look at Naruto, Kurama. There is reason why I sealed you in this boy that is dying in front of us. You may have taken this option being locked inside Naruto as a prison, but you have to know that when I and Kushina died, we wanted Naruto to have at least somebody who will be there for him in bad times," Minato said looking at Naruto, "Huh..?" Kurama didn't understand but paid attention to Minato.

"I knew Naruto won't have easy life since he was Jinchuuriki and didn't have parents. You, Kurama, were with Naruto all the time. You were something like parent to him and I must say one thing – Thank you, Kurama." Minato said and Kurama started to cry lightly, "Mi-Minato…?" Kurama couldn't find any words, "You've caused Naruto pain in his life but thanks to it he grew into a strong, independent Shinobi. All of it thanks to you, Kurama." Minato thanked.

"Minato…" Kurama cried at those words. Thinking that Shinobi would thank him for something touched him because it was rare for him that somebody was grateful to him, "Kurama, last thing before I break the seal…" Minato continued, "Watch over Naruto and be nice to him…" Minato said and lifted himself up to the seal, "Get ready!" he said and broke the metal seal with his fist. The gate opened and Minato vanished.

Kurama was still crying, "Minato, you were always kind. Even I killed you and Kushina, you are kind to me…" Kurama thought with tears in his eyes, "Naruto! It's time to get you back on your feet!" Kurama said and started to flood Naruto with his chakra. Naruto's scars released steam and the hole in Naruto's heart was sealing up. Once it was patched up, Kurama lied tired on the ground.

His ribs and other bones were visible through his fur, "That was… too much chakra…" he said and closed his eyes as the place brightened up. In the real world, Naruto's eyes opened up at Sakura who cried over his chest, "Sakura… why do you cry?" Naruto said, "Naruto…! Naruto!" Sakura cried out of happiness and hugged Naruto, "Naruto! Never do something like that again!" she screamed at Naruto and cried at his neck.

Madara Uchiha escaped and all ninjas returned to their village. Without Obito, Madara was weaker. As everybody returned to the village, Naruto didn't hesitate and immediately went to training field. He was mad for what happened with Madara. Naruto wanted to improve his taijutsu so he trained force of his fists, "Naruto…" voice sounded in Naruto's head, "Uh?! Who's that?!" Naruto asked as he stopped with punching the melee dummy.

"Naruto… go home…" was said, "I know this voice… Kurama?" he recognized voice of Kurama from his head, "What do you mean by going home?! I was just defeated by Mada–" he was interrupted by Kurama, "You're not in proper state to train. I'm telling you to go home and rest!" Kurama ordered, "Huh… what was the last time I listened to you?!" After Naruto said that, he wanted to punch the dummy again but his fist was stopped by Kurama in human-sized mode.

"What the…?!" Naruto didn't know what to tell as he saw Kurama in his size. Kurama was still tired so his bones were still visible through his fur, "Naruto… you are making me to waste your chakra right now… go home and rest!" Kurama said, "Why?! Why do you care so much now?! Kurama I need to train to improve my skills!" Naruto offended, "You… fool!" Kurama said and fell on Naruto's shoulder breathing heavily.

"Hey, Kurama! What is wrong with you?!" Naruto asked as he held weak Kurama on his shoulder, "I've used too much chakra to help you to survive… Naruto…" Kurama said and vanished. Naruto knew what he had to do. He immediately went home and laid himself on the bed. There was something that Naruto didn't understand. Why does Kurama care about him now? Naruto fell asleep right as he covered himself with blanket.

Before he could start dreaming, he appeared in the room with Kurama. There was something new about it – the gate no longer existed. Naruto saw Kurama but he wasn't facing him. Kurama was turned to the wall and he was saying something to himself, "Minato… Minato I promise… I will care about Naruto… I will never let him die even if it means that I have to die myself… I promise that Naruto doesn't have to suffer anymore, Minato!" Kurama said as tears fell down from his fur.

"Kurama…" Naruto said silently. Then he was moved to the past. There was a chamber with Bijuu in the circle and there was a man, "Listen my Bijuu. The time is getting shorter for me…" the man said and Naruto went closer to see, "Kurama?" he looked at the Kurama in young age, "Mister Otsutsuki… what happens?" Hachibi asked, "I am getting old my dear Bijuu… you all will be separated because I won't be here to protect you…" Hagoromo said.

Kurama left tears from eyes, "Kurama… don't be sad. You're powerful Bijuu and I know you can rely on your brothers" Hagoromo said but it was hard for Kurama not to cry. Naruto saw but before he could touch Kurama, he returned to his own dreams.


	2. Past of Bijuu

Naruto woke up in the afternoon, "Yes! I feel energized!" Naruto said and got up from his bed. Suddenly he heard his growling belly so he touched it, "Hunger can much imitate Kurama's anger!" he said and chuckled. He went in his kitchen and took some instant ramen to cook. As it was made, Naruto sat to his table and smiled. Before he could start to eat, he remembered about the dream he had and about Kurama.

He left his ramen untouched and so he dressed himself up for leaving outside. It started to rain when Naruto locked the door to his flat, "Really?" he said and sighed, "I was told by Tsunade that I am free of quests for today. Maybe I can use it to study more about Bijuu…" Naruto thought and then he slapped himself, "Naruto! What do you think about studying?! That is not you!" Naruto laughed but then his smiled faded away.

"I need to know more about you, Kurama…" he said and headed to the library of Konoha. The rain was strong but Naruto didn't mind. Everybody else was inside their houses hiding from the rain and only Naruto was walking over bridge across the river in strong rain. As he walked over the river, he stopped at the center of the bridge and looked at his reflection in the water, "Hmm… what caused radical change of your behavior, Kurama?" Naruto asked himself.

Naruto's reflection transformed in Kurama's face when he said that, "AH!" he got frightened and backed away. Naruto decided to get finally in the library. He was glad when he got inside to the heat, "It's very rare to see you in the sanctum of knowledge, Naruto…" depressed voice noticed Naruto, "That depressed voice… Shino? Uh… I wanted to know something more about…" Naruto paused, "About…?" Shino asked.

"I was wondering… do you know where could I find something about Bijuu?" Naruto asked Shino, "Bijuu you say? Try to look in myths and legends" Shino replied and Naruto nodded, turning away to go deeper in the library, "Naruto?" Shino wondered and Naruto stopped, "Why are you interested in Bijuu?" Shino asked and Naruto closed his eyes, "I just want to understand their mind since I've got one." Naruto said, "Has something changed between you and Kyuubi?"

Shino was very curious, "Kind of…" Naruto made another step, "There are no dirty pictures, Naruto…" Shino said leaving the library and Naruto froze on place, "Very… funny!" Naruto thought as he felt embarrassed. He went into the section with myths and legends, searched under B as Bijuu and found one book named "Bijuu of former Jinchuuriki". It was supposed to mean that book was combined as a life of Jinchuuriki and his Bijuu.

Naruto started to read and found chapter with Kurama. Soon as he found it, the book was covered by paw of Kurama, "Wanna know more about me?" Kurama said and Naruto looked at Kurama who smirked and sat in front of him by the same table, "Kurama? Uh… I didn't want to bother you…" Naruto said and Kurama closed the book, "Nonsense… so do you want to know the truth?" Kurama asked him, "I've had a dream Kurama… there was you and other Bijuu"

Naruto said and Kurama looked at Naruto expecting another explanation, "All of you were young and little, there was circle room and a man… a man Hachibi called mister Otsutsuki" Naruto said and Kurama's eyes widened, "Kurama…?" Naruto was wondering, "Hey! What are you doing?!" Naruto asked as Kurama put his paw on Naruto's head, "I will show you story of us, Bijuu and who was the man." Kurama said and closed his eyes as Naruto did the same.

Kurama transported Naruto's soul in the past, "I and other Bijuu have been brothers and sisters. Our Jinchuuriki was named Hagoromo Otsotsuki…" Kurama explained, "Heeeh?! I know that one! He told me the story about Kaguya and chakra fruit!" Naruto said, "Indeed that is him. Hagoromo's mother woke the Juubi and Hagoromo separated him into nine parts, into us." Kurama said.

Then he projected the scene Naruto saw, "Listen my Bijuu. The time is getting shorter for me…" the man said and Naruto went closer to see, "Kurama?" he looked at the Kurama in young age, "Mister Otsutsuki… what happens?" Hachibi asked, "I am getting old my dear Bijuu… you all will be separated because I won't be here to protect you…" Hagoromo said. Kurama left tears from eyes.

"Kurama… don't be sad. You're powerful Bijuu and I know you can rely on your brothers" Hagoromo said. Then other Bijuu disappeared and only young Kurama remained. Naruto went over to him and put hand on his fur, "Hagoromo was right. Bijuu are my brothers, but we have been separated and fighting against many Shinobi is very difficult," the real Kurama said behind Naruto.

Naruto caressed the fur of young Kurama trying to comfort him. The young Kurama looked at Naruto and Naruto spotted something in the little Kurama's eyes. It was innocence and concern, "Kurama… what happened when I was dying?" Naruto asked and real Kurama watched him and the young version of Kurama, "I was desperate… I knew death was the final point for both of us and I was getting weaker and weaker…" Kurama said and closed his eyes.

"I wanted to save us but I had no forces. Then appeared Minato and showed the true reasons. Minato told me that he wants me to be always by your side and treat you well. He was too kind because you can't trust Kyuubi without any doubts… huh?!" Kurama stopped his monolog as Naruto and the young Kurama hugged each other, "I think I can trust you, Kurama…" Naruto said with slight smile as he rubbed head of the little Kurama.

"Naruto…?" Kurama looked shocked at Naruto hugging his young version, "If you have to care about me, I will do the same and will start with healing old scars from past…" Naruto said and Kurama put paw on own heart, "What is this feeling… so warm…" Kurama said and the bond was interrupted as Naruto and Kurama returned back in reality. Kurama looked down on the table thinking of what happened in the memory.

Naruto has put his hand on Kurama's shoulder and smiled at him as Kurama looked at Naruto, "Naruto… what are you?" Kurama thought, "You Kurama, you're looking better than in the time I saw you for the first time! Nicer!" Naruto chuckled. Kurama smiled at Naruto and disappeared like a shadow clone. Naruto found what he wanted so he could return home. That day seemed that raining will never stop.

Naruto has arrived home, "Home, sweet home!" Naruto stretched, "Naruto!" Naruto heard voice of Sakura coming from kitchen just behind the corner, "Sakura?" Naruto came in his kitchen, "Hi Naruto!" Naruto saw Sakura making meal, "Sakura? What are you doing?" Naruto asked, "I was thinking that you still eat only ramen so I wanted to surprise you by some meal!" Sakura smiled, "Oh… have you been finding me?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Yes… but once I found Shino he told me that you're in library seeking for nasty pictures!" she chuckled, "I wasn't looking for nasty pictures…" Naruto blushed hard in the embarrassment and he could even hear Kurama chuckle inside his head. Naruto and Sakura spent that afternoon with good meal and a talk.


	3. Fever

Naruto woke up next day ready to take his missions, "Are you ready for another mission, Kurama?! Because I am!" Naruto thought and ran outside his house towards the house of Hokage, "Granny Tsunade!" Naruto screamed through the halls as he rushed inside the building and then rushed inside office of Hokage, "Granny Tsunade! I am here for a new mission!" Naruto said with energy, "Hmm?" Tsunade looked out of her papers.

"Naruto? There are no missions for you currently…" she said, "Huh?! What?! Granny Tsunade?! Why are there no missions for me?!" Naruto asked impatiently, "There are just no missions right now, Naruto…" she said in bored way, "Heeee! Does it have to do something with Madara, huh?!" Naruto offended but Tsunade didn't answer. Naruto started to walk towards the exit from the office, "Naruto…" Tsunade said.

"Hmm?" Naruto looked behind at her, "If you want to help with something, you should stay in Konoha!" Tsunade said and Naruto froze on place, "Hmm? Granny Tsunade?! Why should I stay in the village and do nothing?!" Naruto protested, "Madara is dangerous person. He is still searching for Bijuu and he will never give up on his goal. The only thing we can do now is that you stay here…" she said.

"I want to help with battle! Madara killed a lot of our friends! He killed Neji! How can I sit and do nothing?!" Naruto screamed and Tsunade punched him so he fell on the ground, "You idiot! You can't go on the battlefield when you died in battle with Madara!" she yelled, "Sakura was upset and desperate in the moment you died! Do you want to do that again?!" she finished. Naruto realized Sakura's behavior and that she made him meal yesterday.

Apparently Sakura was feeling sorry for screwing the battle for Naruto and she tried her best to do something for him. Thinking about this, Naruto was coming back home, "Naruto… I know how you feel." voice of Kurama was coming out of his head, "Sometimes I think that when I want to make things better, it gets only worse…" Naruto said, "What happened to Naruto I used to know? You sound like you want to give up!" Kurama said.

Naruto didn't make any words until he got back home, "I am… tired… I don't feel well!" Naruto said and fell over. Kurama appeared and caught him as he fell, "Naruto!" Kurama exclaimed. He laid Naruto on the bed and saw he was all sweaty, "Hmm…" Kurama kneeled to Naruto's bed, unzipped his jacket and then pulled up his shirt. Once he did it, there was no seal on his belly, "So… the seal is completely gone." Kurama thought.

"Your body needs adaptation for another of my chakra going through your body…" Kurama said and Naruto breathed with closed eyes, "I need to find help… I don't know what to do!" Kurama said and disappeared. Tsunade in the meantime tried to think of strategy, "Hmm?! Who's there?!" Tsunade asked when she sensed chakra in her office. There formed Kurama in human size, "Hello, Hokage" Kurama said.

"Kyuubi! What does this mean?! Is this genjutsu?!" Tsunade gazed at Kurama, "I am just product of me in Naruto. I use his chakra to form myself," Kurama explained, "Understood… and what do you want from me?" Tsunade asked, "Naruto… he doesn't feel well and I think that it's because of me…" Kurama sighed, "Explain this…" Tsunade ordered, "When Naruto died on the battlefield, I needed the seal to be broken so I could save him with my chakra."

Kurama started, "Naruto didn't react and he was in danger. Then I saw Minato who opened the seal for us and I could save him. However, the seal has vanished and Naruto's body is now dealing with my substance. He is lying forceless on his bed, sweaty and shaking." Kurama finished his explanation, "Naruto?! He's got fever! He needs somebody who can take care of him!" Tsunade said, "I've come for help to you, Tsunade." Kurama added.

Tsunade thought for a while, "I can't just leave work… Kyuubi, I will send Sakura to care about Naruto!" Tsunade said and Kurama vanished slowly, "Call me Kurama, Tsunade…" Kurama said and vanished completely. Later that day Sakura has arrived in Naruto's house along with Hinata Hyuuga, "Naruto… he looks so adorable with fever!" Hinata said and blushed, "Hinata, I'll need your help. Can you use Byakugan to see his chakra flowing?" Sakura requested.

Hinata used her Byakugan, "That chakra is strange… it's not his usual chakra. It has new shade and it's stronger… his chakra system can't hold so much energy at once!" Hinata said, "Tsunade told me that Kurama's chakra needs to be regulated. Kurama's chakra used to be concentrated in the seal on Naruto's body but now it needs to get used to the body itself." Sakura explained, "I hope Naruto will be fine!" Hinata said.

"Ah… Hinata, don't worry. If Naruto gets treatment regularly, he will be fine!" Sakura smiled at Hinata. Once Sakura finished treating Naruto's critical state, she and Hinata left Naruto to rest, "Too much… chakra…" Naruto said with half-opened eyes. He lied on his bed covered with blanket and feeling hot – meaning high temperature all over his body, you dirty mind! :D Being in delirium he felt his head being rubbed.

Naruto looked to the left side out of his bed and saw Kurama sitting on the chair who stroked his head, "Kurama…" Naruto said in tired way, "You will be fine, Naruto" Kurama smiled, "Kurama, I feel so heavy now…" Naruto told Kurama, "I wish I could help you more but I am nothing else than projection of your chakra." Kurama said still rubbing Naruto's head, "I don't ask for much… I just need somebody next to me Kurama…" said Naruto.

Kurama has got an idea. He moved himself on the other side of bed and laid next to Naruto on his bed. He placed one his paw on Naruto's stomach and the other one under Naruto's head, "How about this, Naruto?" Kurama smiled and Naruto smiled slightly as well, "It's perfect, Kurama" he finished and closed his eyes. Kurama joined Naruto and thought about taking a nap as well so he did it. He slept by Naruto's side.

Sakura went to check Naruto again, "Naruto…? Naruto? How do you feel?" she asked silently as she entered his home and sneaked inside. Her look moved right around the corner where his bed was, "Naru…" she didn't finish because she spotted Kurama lying there with Naruto and holding him to his chest, "Tsunade told me that Kurama cares somehow about you" she said and smiled still. She left them alone in the room.

In the meantime, Madara Uchiha in his lair tried to make new strategy against Naruto and the alliance, "Madara?" voice behind him called him, "What is it, white Zetsu?" Madara asked, "Naruto Uzumaki is alive!" Zetsu said and Madara got snapped out of his thoughts, "Naruto Uzumaki… but how is it possible?!" Madara stood up and grabbed his Kunai, "I stabbed him with my Kunai! I saw him falling down with blood squirting out of his blood!" he complained.

Then Madara looked at his reflection in the Kunai, "Well… everyone can make a mistake in state of rage. Ok then… I have to deal with Naruto Uzumaki first…!" he said.


	4. First intercourse

That day Sakura visited Naruto once more – it was in the evening. Kurama was there no more with Naruto in bed. Sakura has made another meal but because it was evening and Sakura's mother would kill her instantly, she took one of Naruto's instant ramen soup and cooked it for Naruto in case he would wake up. Before she left, Naruto got wet towel over his forehead to decrease his temperature, "Get well soon, Naruto…" Sakura said.

Naruto woke up in 21:11. His eyes opened up and he could see Kurama wasn't there, "Hmm…" he thought but then he saw the bowl of ramen being handed to him, "Uhm?" Naruto looked to the other side, "Good evening, sick boy" Kurama said sitting by the bed and held the ramen for him, "Kurama?" Naruto said and looked at the bowl, "Did you make it for me?" he asked and Kurama laughed, "No Naruto. Sakura was here because she has to care about you so she made it"

Kurama explained. Naruto sat up on his bed and took the ramen, "What happened by the way? It is all blurry to me" Naruto said, "I'll tell you once you eat your meal!" Kurama requested. Naruto chuckled and ate the ramen quickly, "Mmm… so what happened?" Naruto asked Kurama, "You've experienced collapse due to the fact my chakra is no longer limited by the seal. Chakra has flooded your body and you couldn't just get off it without any problem." Kurama explained.

"And… you said that Sakura has to care about me. Why is it her duty?" Naruto asked more, "Heh… Naruto you're as curious as fox!" Kurama chuckled, "I've been to Tsunade and she sent her to you." Kurama said, "Wait… you can appear for other people? And for distance?!" Naruto was still curious, "Too many questions you make Naruto! Yes, I can appear for other people. I am product of your chakra but I can do certain things with others, such as training, talking and more"

Kurama said, "And, what do you mean by more?" Naruto asked as he sat on bed, "Hmm… I think you should wash yourself. You are all sweaty Naruto…" Kurama said with poker face, "Fine! But you will go too!" Naruto said and smirked, "Why do I have to go as well?!" Kurama got surprised by Naruto's request, "Because I don't know how much force I've got in legs so I can't predict if I fall in there!" Naruto said.

Kurama closed eyes, "Heh… that Naruto… he plays with me!" he thought, "Ok Naruto! Try to stand on your own as first! I'll watch your back! " he smirked as he said that. Naruto stood up by his own and walked towards the bathroom being followed by Kurama who closed the door behind them, "I don't have to look…" Kurama said, "Come on Kurama, we're both men, aren't we? And also, you're already naked, aren't you?" Naruto chuckled.

Kurama looked to the ground being embarrassed, "I'm an animal…" he thought. Naked Naruto stepped inside the shower being turned with back to Kurama, "Come here Kurama. I don't know if I slide down, you know!" Naruto said, "Naruto… you're really testing me, aren't you?!" Kurama thought and stepped inside the shower behind Naruto. Naruto turned on the hot water and started to pour himself with water along with Kurama.

Kurama held Naruto around his belt as he provided him assurance that he won't fall down. The water poured over both of them, "It is nice, isn't it?" Naruto said and Kurama wordlessly nodded, "That his body… wait Kurama… what are you thinking about?!" Kurama told himself as he tried to resist certain things, "Kurama? You don't have genitals…?" Naruto asked and Kurama blushed hard, "They are… hidden!" Kurama said embarrassed.

"Will you help me to wash my body? I am afraid of bending over if I fall," Naruto said, "Naruto… you make me to do something bad!" Kurama thought but he grabbed shower gel from Naruto and poured some over Naruto's body trying to wash it, "You're good at it, Kurama!" Naruto said gently and Kurama slid with his hands to Naruto's crotch. He tried to wash around Naruto's genitals but felt his penis got hard.

Naruto turned to Kurama and faced him, "I'll help you to be clean too!" Naruto said, "Naruto! I haven't washed myself for over 100 years! I don't need it!" Kurama told Naruto off but Naruto smacked Kurama's head with shampoo. Kurama glared at Naruto but he rubbed Kurama's head, "Ok then… you asked for it!" Kurama said and smacked shampoo on Naruto's head as well. Kurama rubbed Naruto's head clean and Naruto rubbed all Kurama's fur as it was nicely soft.

They finished washing and they dried themselves, "Do you want to know where my genitals are, Naruto…?" Kurama whispered in Naruto's ear and smirked, "I thought you'll never ask, Kurama!" Naruto grinned as well. Naruto was literally thrown in his bed by Kurama, "You will regret to play with me, Naruto!" he said and ran to the bed jumping to it. He grounded arms of Naruto by his own paws, "Show me what you can do, Kurama!"

Naruto said and Kurama just smirked as he used opportunity of Naruto being naked. Kurama grabbed Naruto's legs putting them back to Naruto's head and Naruto watched what grew between the fox's legs. Kurama's penis appeared, it was red and to get it harder, Kurama teased it by Naruto's penis, "Kurama?! It's… bigger than I thought!" Naruto said, "Too late! You should've not played with me!" Kurama said and quickly penetrated Naruto's ass.

"AAAAH!" Naruto exclaimed and tried to get out of Kurama's hold, "How does it feel now?!" Kurama asked and drilled Naruto who was in pain, "That is all?!" he said and Kurama got deeper, "Ah-AAH!" Naruto yelled, "This is such fun… I'll show you what it means to play with Kyuubi!" Kurama said and humped Naruto wildly. Naruto could not escape as he resisted. Later he smiled and grabbed Kurama by his chest, "That is all?! I want more of my Kurama!" Naruto ordered.

Kurama grinned even more and bashed his balls against Naruto's ass. Naruto laid himself back and clenched his fingers in Kurama's fur as Kurama thrust deeply, "F-F*ck… Kurama! Take it easy!" Naruto said but Kurama continued on dominating Naruto. He lifted Naruto's legs over own shoulders and kept going while kneeling on bed, "Will you think of messing with me next time?!" Kurama asked as he thrust in Naruto.

"Ah..! That's all you've got?! I thought Kyuubi has got more power!" Naruto thought, "That's it! I'll show you true power of me!" Kurama said and positioned Naruto to doggy style. He thrust in Naruto's ass but this time he was hitting the spot that aroused Naruto a lot. Naruto moaned loudly in between pain and pleasure, "Good… god! Kurama I'm gonna…!" Naruto said and in that he cummed on his bed hard, "A-A-Aaah!" Naruto cried out of pleasure as he climaxed.

"There! That's what I'm talking about!" Kurama said and held Naruto's ass. His thrusting got more frequent with incoming climax, "Naruto… get ready!" Kurama said and kept thrusting deeply and wildly, "I'm co– YAAAH!" he said and climaxed inside Naruto that yelled of pleasure. Both, Kurama and Naruto were panting. Kurama moved out of Naruto's ass with his penis that went back in its place and Naruto fell on his bed tired.

"Heh… well? Did you take something from this, Naruto?!" Kurama said awaiting Naruto's answer. Naruto was still panting for air, "Kurama…" Naruto started, "Why did I have to wait for you to do this?" he said with smile and closed eyes. Kurama grinned.


	5. Broken shell of hate

Middle of the night. Naruto already fell asleep after wild experience with Kurama. Kurama was there on bed together with Naruto watching over him, "You're not normal Naruto… you literally love troubles…" Kurama said and rubbed Naruto's hair. Naruto purred under Kurama's touch and Kurama smiled to it. He fell asleep in a while and both of them slept peacefully through the night. Naruto, however, woke up alone next morning.

"Hmm…? Kurama?!" Naruto asked as he noticed that the fox isn't there. Kurama in the meantime visited house of Hyuuga clan. Hinata was practicing her Jyuuken on melee dummy trying to improve it so she could defend Naruto, "You're stronger than I remember, Hinata" Kurama said and Hinata turned behind to see him, "Ah! Kyuubi!" Hinata got frightened, "Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here because of Naruto." Kurama explained.

"Naruto? Is he feeling worse?!" Hinata asked, "Naruto is recovering well. I'm here to ask you for something. Naruto needs to release his chakra points and I know what you Hyuugas can do." Kurama said and Hinata nodded, "I'll help him!" Hinata ran out of Hyuuga house and ran towards Naruto's house. Kurama appeared in front of Naruto's bed, "Naruto!" Kurama yelled, "AAH!" Naruto got frightened, "Put something up on yourself! Hinata is coming here!"

Kurama said and Naruto ran over for some clothes, "Aaah! Why is she coming here?!" he asked, "I've told her to release some of your chakra points. It's for your own good so my chakra can flow well in your body!" Kurama explained and Naruto dressed himself up. Finally he finished it and knocking on his door sounded, "Naruto! It's me, Hinata!" Hinata said, "The door is opened!" he answered and Hinata opened the door.

"You look fine! But I can see that chakra still has problems to circulate in your body. Kyuubi didn't lie when he said I should release some points…" she said and Naruto sighed, "How do you want to do it, Hinata?!" Naruto asked, "I need you to lie on your bed so I can hit the right spots." She said. Naruto laid himself on bed and Hinata unzipped his jacket, "Byakugan!" Hinata exclaimed as she saw the chakra, "Now hold still, Naruto… Jyuuken!"

Hinata hit Naruto with Jyuuken in one chakra point, "GAAAAH! KURAMA!" Naruto screamed, "I didn't promise it will be painless," Kurama chuckled. Hinata chuckled as well seeing Kurama and Naruto having such a good relation. Hinata released every tightened point of Naruto's chakra system, "Are you ok Naruto?" Hinata asked as Naruto lied curled up in his bed, "I'm fine Hinata! Don't worry!" he whimpered. Hinata chuckled, "See you later Naruto!" she said and left.

"Kurama… you want me to suffer for playing with you, don't you?" Naruto said and Kurama laughed, "Get up Naruto. Time for the training!" Kurama said and Naruto whimpered even more, "Eeeeh?! Training now?!" Naruto said, "Yes. Come to the training field!" Kurama said and disappeared. Naruto resisted the pain and stretched himself for the training. After he did so, he ran over to the training field. Kurama was waiting there.

"So I'm here! What are we going to train, Kurama?!" said Naruto as he made battle position. Kurama faced Naruto, "Show me what you can do in battle!" Kurama smirked, "Uh?! You want me to fight with you?!" Naruto was surprised, "I'm not joking, Naruto! Show me what you can!" Kurama said and made battle pose, "But I don't want to fight with you!" Naruto refused, "Ok then… I will start!" Kurama said and ran quickly to Naruto as he scratched his side with claws.

"Ah!" Naruto moaned of pain as he got scratched by Kurama's sharp claws, "Come on Naruto! Madara is strong! You need to be faster!" Kurama said and grabbed Naruto's leg with one of his tails, "Think fast!" he said and pulled Naruto's leg as he fell down to the ground. Kurama jumped in the air getting ready to punch Naruto in his stomach. Naruto quickly reacted and rolled himself away from Kurama's fist.

Kurama hit the ground with fist and looked at Naruto who punched him at face. Kurama flew on the other side of training field, "Not bad…" Kurama thought, "Rasengan!" Naruto and his clone screamed. Kurama quickly avoided by jumping backflip over them and punched them in back of their heads, "Good job, Naruto!" Kurama grinned as Naruto fell over and his clone vanished. Both of them fought for another 10 hours like that.

Kurama landed on the ground as Naruto kneeled and breathed heavily, "You weren't bad, Naruto…" Kurama smiled, "Heh… aren't you tired?!" Naruto asked and collapsed on the ground, "I need a break…" he said. Kurama chuckled silently and went over to Naruto picking him up under his arms, "End of training for today" he smiled, "Great! Are we going home?" Naruto asked and Kurama carried him in arms, "Not right now, Naruto. I want to show you something," Kurama said.

He carried Naruto on the rock with faces of Hokage and settled down with Naruto by his side, "Kurama? What are we doing here?" Naruto asked Kurama who sat next to him, "I thought I needed somebody to listen to me." Kurama started and Naruto concentrated at it, "Since I've not seen my Bijuu brothers, there is some empty space here inside…" Kurama put his paw on own heart and Naruto looked at it.

"That empty space radiates strange warm feeling when you're showing courage and help towards lost and negative people. Last time in the library when I showed you the past with Hagoromo, you embraced young me. As you did that, that warm feeling was strong and I thought it will burn me. Now I'm trying to care about you according to Minato's wish and the warm feeling can't stop. I want to find out what is it. Yesterday I felt it really strong…" Kurama said.

"I don't know what it is… but I am not used to it and I don't like it!" he finished and Naruto smiled looking at the sunset, "Ah... I see. I think you're ill, Kurama" Naruto said, "Don't make jokes of me, Naruto! Why are you smiling if it's such a disease?!" Kurama told him, "Your disease is named a loneliness." Naruto said and Kurama frowned, "Huh? And how do I get rid of it?" Kurama asked, "This disease is something that makes hateful creatures…" Naruto started.

"It can be treated only by somebody else who can give you love. Love is something that helps you to find happiness and strength in life. If there is lack of it, you will become hateful and then it's strange when in life full of loneliness meets feeling of love all so sudden," Naruto said, "Naruto… you mean…" Kurama said, "You've been often with me for few past days. You have changed from the hateful fox to a soft and caring fox," Naruto explained to Kurama.

"Naruto I…" Kurama was about to say something when Naruto wrapped his hands around him, "That feeling… again!" Kurama said, "You are not used to feel it. And you know what Kurama? I'll help you to get over it," Naruto said with smile while he hugged Kurama who released few tears, "I… I love you Naruto!" Kurama exclaimed and embraced Naruto as well, "Sorry for the scars… I'm sorry…" Kurama said. Naruto smiled.

"It's ok, Kurama." Naruto said but both of them heard laughing behind them, "How touching! I want to call black Zetsu to do the same!" white Zetsu said and appeared. Kurama and Naruto looked serious at white Zetsu as they knew that problems are here!


	6. Beginning problems

"White Zetsu!" Naruto said, "I hated this guy…" Kurama thought, "No hugs? I missed you after the war has ended!" white Zetsu said and laughed but Naruto with Kurama gazed at white Zetsu as he was killer, which he was, "Zetsu! Don't you dare to tell Madara where we are!" Kurama said, "Too late! Madara knows already! Hahaha!" Zetsu laughed and Naruto along with Kurama jumped down off the rock, "Naruto?! Where do you run?!" Kurama asked.

"We have to warn Tsunade before Madara arrives. Everybody needs to get ready!" Naruto said and jumped down to the entrance in Hokage's house. He ran through the hallways in the office, "Granny Tsunade! We've got problem!" Naruto exclaimed, "Naruto? What happens? Why are you not at home?" Tsunade asked, "There's no time for it! Madara is on his way here!" Naruto said and Tsunade bashed the table, "What?! Naruto you have to get out of here!" she screamed.

"But where do I go?! He can find me anywhere!" Naruto argued as Kurama put his paw on Naruto's shoulder, "We'll find Gyuki and Bee, Naruto…" Kurama said, "Kurama is right, Naruto. If you want to have chance against Madara, you need to cooperate with Bee!" Tsunade said, "I can't leave Konoha just like that!" Naruto protested, "Go! Go and find Bee!" Tsunade said and Naruto better ran out of the office.

Naruto was spotted by some of his friends how he ran fast towards the exit, "Naruto…?" Kiba saw Naruto running so he ran behind him, "Hey Naruto! Where are you running so fast?!" Kiba asked him, "Kiba! This is none of your business!" Naruto said and Kiba frowned, "Hey! Don't tell me what is or isn't my business!" Kiba said and Shino joined them, "Naruto's position is revealed, Kiba. White Zetsu knows where Naruto is and Madara is on his way here…" Shino explained.

"I need to find Bee. Madara is too strong!" Naruto said, "Hah! What happened to the Naruto I used to know? You would stop Madara yourself and we all know it, Naruto!" Kiba added, "Kiba, if I want to defeat Madara, I can't do it alone." Naruto explained, "What do you want us to do, Naruto?" Kiba asked, "Listen to granny Tsunade! Defend Konoha as much as you can until I return with help!" Naruto said and Shino with Kiba separated from him as he ran out of village.

Kurama appeared next to Naruto as he ran through forests of the land of fire, "Naruto… be careful on your way to Kumo. You may be followed!" Kurama warned him, "I know Kurama, we need help or Konoha will fall!" Naruto said and ran faster. Meanwhile in Kumo. Raikage was reading reports about local state when telepathic messenger entered his room, "Raikage! New report!" he said and Raikage stood up, "What's new?" he asked, "Hokage sent Naruto for help!" the messenger said.

Raikage punched the table, "Naruto?! I've been informed about his demise! How can he be alive?!" he growled, "Naruto survived and now he comes in Kumo for help against Madara Uchiha!" the messenger said, "Naruto needs help from us?! Aren't there any good forces back in Konoha?" Raikage A said and Killer Bee rushed inside the office, "Yo brother I heard about Naruto that he's fine!" he cried out of happiness.

"Bee! Go back to your training and let me work!" A said, "I'll go and greet Naruto here in village!" Bee said and ran out, "Bee! Damn it! I can sense problem!" A sat back behind his table and Bee ran to see Naruto. Naruto was running towards the Kumo, "Hmm?" Naruto wondered because he felt something, "I know Naruto. I can feel that chakra. It's chakra of Bijuu!" Kurama notified and Naruto smiled, "Looks like somebody in Kumo is impatient to see me!" Naruto chuckled.

In the meantime, Tsunade stood with Jonins and ANBU on the roof of Hokage house, "Lady Tsunade, when can we expect reinforcements?" one of ANBU asked, "I've sent five of our good ninjas in every village for help… hope they don't let us wait!" Tsunade said, "No army will help you here, Tsunade…" Madara's voice sounded from the top of rocks. Tsunade looked up, "Madara!" she said and jumped up punching Madara strong enough to make him fly through many trees.

Madara laughed as he landed on the ground, "You're strong, Tsunade. But in comparison to Hashirama, you're funny…" Madara said and summoned his Susano'o, "I am not interested in you, I want Jinchuuriki…" Madara said and started to move with his Susano'o, "You're not gonna escape!" Tsunade said and jumped up punching Susano's ribs breaking to Madara. Madara was punched out of Susano'o down the rock on the rooftop of Hokage's house.

"ANBU units! Tie him up!" she screamed. ANBU started to use barriers around Madara, "This will not help… Kamui!" he said and vanished in time-space, "Madara…?!" Tsunade got startled but Madara appeared behind her, "It's over, Tsunade!" Madara said and stabbed Kunai in Tsunade's back where the heart was, "Gaah!" Tsunade yelped out of pain, "Lady Tsunade!" one of the Jonins said. Madara punched Tsunade so she fell down, "This isn't over… Madara!"

Tsunade activated her 100% recovery ready to fight. Back in Kumo, "Yeah! I see Naruto!" Bee cheered as he saw Naruto running towards gates of Kumo, "Naruto!" Bee called him and ran towards him, "Bee! Hehe!" Naruto smiled seeing old friend. As Bee approached he was reaching his fist towards Naruto, "Bump it!" Bee said and Naruto bumped his fist at Bee's as he ran into him, "Naruto! How have you been buddy?!" Bee asked him.

"Well, died and went alive again!" Naruto chuckled, "I thought I'll never be able to see you again buddy!" Bee said, "We can talk about it later, Bee! Now I need to talk to Raikage right now!" Naruto said and ran with Bee in Kumo. He talked to Raikage about the situation, "There is one condition if Kumogakure has to help with battle against Madara…!" A said, "Uh? What condition?" Naruto asked, "Jinchuuriki will stay safe until we need their help. You two will remain here!"

Raikage said and Naruto widened his eyes, "What?! You can't be serious! There are my friends dying right there! I have to help them!" Naruto protested, "You can't deal with Madara! You died twice Naruto! We cannot send you on battlefield with so much force and let you die!" Raikage explained, "But I need to help them if I am such powerful!" Naruto screamed and Bee put hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Naruto, you will be training here and I will help you with uniting your Bijuu!"

Bee explained and Naruto looked at him. He sighed, "Fine… I guess I can do nothing right now…" Naruto said, "Go and get rest. Bee will teach you some techniques!" Raikage finished. Naruto left the office and followed Bee to the guest room, "You'll be here. I'll come for you in few hours." Bee said and left. Naruto stood in front of his window. Kurama appeared behind him, "Your chakra changes color according to your mood, Naruto…" Kurama said.

Naruto stood silent watching the exterior of Kumo. Kurama went and stopped right behind Naruto's back, "Why don't you talk to me, Naruto? Did I bite you?" Kurama grinned and embraced Naruto as he wrapped his arms around him, "They all forgot what I can do, Kurama. I feel useless here…" Naruto said and Kurama nuzzled his muzzle against Naruto's neck, "Naruto, I think you need some distraction…" Kurama said.

"Hmm?" Naruto looked at Kurama so no words were needed for explanation.


	7. New Kurama

Naruto laid himself on the bed when he had to rest in Kumo. There was nothing about having sex with your Bijuu, "How do I feel?" Kurama grinned as he was riding Naruto's cock, "Kurama… I… I am on fire…!" Naruto said in between moans enjoying being inside Kurama. Kurama chuckled at that and then laid his front body on Naruto's chest, putting forehead on Naruto's, "I love you, Naruto!" Kurama said silently and Naruto was still moaning without reacting on what Kurama said.

"Silent mood? Come on Naruto, show me how Jinchuuriki loves his Bijuu!" Kurama said as Naruto put one his hand on Kurama's ass and other one behind Kurama's head. Naruto started to thrust in Kurama and kiss him passionately, "Ah yes… this is what I wanted!" Kurama grinned and enjoyed Naruto doing his job. After that, Naruto rolled Kurama to the bottom so he was on top. He humped Kurama in horny way and the fox wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist.

"Yes… Naruto! Don't stop…!" Kurama released as Naruto thrust. Naruto smiled and continued on thrusting, "Naruto's chakra got warmer color… I knew you needed it, Naruto!" Kurama thought and smiled at Naruto, "Kurama! Hold just a little bit more! I'm close!" Naruto said, "Don't… pull out!" Kurama answered. As soon as Kurama felt Naruto climaxing inside he tightened his grip around Naruto's waist and let him fill the ass.

As Naruto made himself, Kurama put paw on his head, "See, Naruto? You needed it!" he grinned. Naruto smiled at Kurama and laid himself on his fur, "Hmm Kurama… I wish I could go once more!" he said and hugged Kurama on the bed. Kurama rubbed Naruto's blond hair, "We're quit Naruto for the previous time! Now dress yourself up and follow me outside!" Kurama said, "Whaaat?! After we did this?! You want to kill me?!" Naruto angrily protested.

"Hmm. You couldn't expect any rest in time of Madara's attack, could you? Now get up and meet me outside!" Kurama chuckled and vanished. Naruto sighed. Meanwhile in Konoha, Tsunade fell down to the ground again, her 100% recovery was making her weak, "I haven't got sweaty at all, Tsunade… I expected more from legendary Sannin." Madara said inside of his Susano'o. Tsunade lied on the ground forceless, "But now Tsunade, I need to get rid of potential threat…"

Madara said and was about to cut Tsunade with his blade before he could do it, his blade was stopped by sand of Gaara, "Kazekage Gaara!" one of Jonins said and Tsunade looked back to see him. Madara got poured with lava, "Mei Temuri the Mizukage!" announced another Jonin. Right after he said that, Onoki the Tsuchikage and in the finale, Raikage A stood in front of Tsunade, "A… you've managed to get here..?!" Tsunade said.

"Naruto arrived in Kumo. You don't have to be worried Tsunade. He is training with Bee now," A explained, "So Naruto and Hachibi are together now? Good! As I am done with you all, I will take them down as well…" Madara said, "You have to get over us! We will stop you here!" Raikage said and 4 of Kage attacked Madara. Back in Kumo, Bee knocked on Naruto's guest room door, "Naruto! Time for training!" Bee said and opened the room.

"Heeh?!" he got surprised as he saw Naruto wasn't inside, "AAAAH! NARUTO?! WHERE IS HE?!" Bee screamed, "Calm down, Bee!" voice of Gyuki came from Bee's head, "Go outside" he said. Bee went out of the Raikage's house, "Naruto?" Bee thought when he watched him fighting with Kurama, "Faster, Naruto!" Kurama said and dodged Naruto's fists, "Interesting to see Kurama like this!" Gyuki said in Bee's head, "Yo Kurama has style!" Bee said.

"Don't make me jealous, Bee!" Gyuki said and Bee chuckled, "That isn't fair!" Naruto yelled as he kneeled breathing deeply, "You're made of my chakra! Kurama, I am tired!" Naruto said, "And what do you expect from Madara, Naruto?! Remember last time?! He isn't tired!" Kurama said and ran towards Naruto scratching his face, "Come on Naruto! You want Neji's memory to be useless?!" Kurama stood with back to Naruto.

Naruto stood up, "Neji… I want to take revenge for him!" he said and made shadow clone, making Rasengan, "Rasengan!" he yelled and ran over to Kurama trying to slay him. Kurama used his tails to grab Naruto's hands and legs, "End of training…" Kurama said, "What?! Let me do it!" Naruto said, "I am ending our training because of him" Kurama said and pointed at Bee, "Oy, Kurama! Nice moves, yeah!" Bee cheered. Naruto looked down.

"Can I let him fight with you?" Kurama asked, "Yeah you bet!" Bee answered and Kurama let Naruto down. Kurama disappeared and along with Naruto they formed in Bijuu mode. Bee and Gyuki did the same thing and so Naruto and Bee began their training. Of course, Naruto lost the fight with Bee because union of Naruto and Kurama was still unstable and yet, Naruto was tired because of battle with Kurama. Naruto fell down.

"Oy, Naruto! You ok?!" Bee said as he changed himself back from Bijuu mode, "I can't go on like this much longer! I don't have enough chakra!" Naruto complained. Bee helped Naruto to get back in room and Kurama took rest inside Naruto, "Kurama," Gyuki talked towards Kurama, "Hmm? Gyuki? What are you doing here?" Kurama asked, "What is between you and Naruto? As I touched you in attack I could feel something strange from you." Gyuki said.

Kurama smiled, "Something softer and nicer?" he said, "Huh?! Kurama what happened to you? You're not such hateful like you used to be… last time you behaved like this was when…" Gyuki was interrupted, "When we were little and under Hagoromo's care?" Kurama asked, "Is it true…? You've opened yourself?!" Gyuki asked, "Naruto managed to break the hate shell I used to carry for the time since Hagoromo has died." Kurama explained.

"And what if Naruto dies?! He died twice, so if he will die again?" Gyuki asked, "He will never die… I gave promise to 4th Hokage…" Kurama explained, "Promise? Kurama, if you waste all your chakra for Naruto's survival… you will die yourself!" Gyuki explained, "Naruto has friends and his life has much more valuable price than life of hateful fox that only murders innocent people…" Kurama said, "You… I haven't heard these words from you before Kurama…" Gyuki added.

Gyuki was surprised by words of Kurama and even the tone he used to it, "It isn't only the promise, is it, Kurama?" Gyuki asked and Kurama remained silent, "I see… Naruto is not like Hagoromo for you, he is even more!" Gyuki smiled and Kurama remained silent, "Oh tell me Kurama! What is between you two?" Gyuki asked curious, "I love Naruto, Gyuki. He never gave up on me and that is what broke the hate shell of mine. I don't want to lose Naruto since he told me the same."

Kurama finished, "Kurama… that is the best thing you could tell me…" Gyuki blushed a bit, "Gyuki I will tell you secret but you have to keep it for yourself," Kurama said. Gyuki nodded and Kurama told him about his wild nights with Naruto. Gyuki chuckled at that and promised he won't tell anything to Bee. Back on the battlefield, Tsunade finished her recovery, "Tsunade! We need your force!" A said and Tsunade summoned Katsuyu, "Lady Tsunade? What is happening?"

Katsuyu asked, "No time to explain, Katsuyu! Go and take care about injured soldiers!" Tsunade ordered as Katsuyu separated herself in many pieces and crawled to soldiers, "Time to show Madara how we got stronger since last time!" Tsunade said and stood next to Raikage.


	8. Risk

Tsunade punched Madara strongly in his face as he flew in the rock. Then Madara fell down to the ground and got poured over by lava from Mizukage, "Perfect, Mei!" Onoki said and prepared his Particle style, "Dust release!" Onoki screamed and shot at the place where the lava was. As lava drained away, Madara wasn't inside, "Madara?!" Raikage was surprised when Madara wasn't in there, "Interesting how you haven't improved your skills at all!" Madara said behind them.

Then he looked at his right arm seeing it becoming necrotic, "Uh?!" Madara wondered, "How?! When?!" Madara asked, "When Tsunade hit you… before you could notice, she injected you poison after which your arm will become necrotic. You can't make seals, Madara!" Raikage said, "Foolish Kage! Maybe I won't be able to use one arm, but you forgot about something. As long as I have Rinnegan and Sharingan, you can't do anything!" Madara summoned his Susano'o.

Back in Kumo, Naruto was getting shower under hot water to release his muscles after tiring day, "Sasuke… we need your help…" Naruto thought and rubbed his hair as he noticed sound of opening door to the bathroom, "Am I interrupting my little boy in shower?" Kurama asked with smile as he closed the door, "Kurama? I was just finishing" Naruto said and Kurama joined Naruto in his shower, "Relax, Naruto…" Kurama said with calm tone as he rubbed Naruto's hair.

Naruto closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Kurama's claws rubbing his hair, "I wish there was no Madara, Kurama. We could stay like this for as long as we wanted to… I don't want you to stop with what you do…" Naruto said. Kurama kept rubbing Naruto's hair and smiled because he liked the words Naruto released. Naruto turned to face Kurama and nuzzled his face against Kurama's fur. He loved Kurama's fur and Kurama himself.

Naruto made sure that Kurama will leave the shower as clean as himself so he rubbed the fur on Kurama's back. Kurama purred in that and hugged Naruto, "I love you, Naruto…" he said, "I love you too, Kurama…" Naruto answered. As soon as Naruto finished his shower, he dressed himself in underwear and went into his room for sleep. Naruto fell asleep and Gyuki entered the room in the same size as Kurama, "Looks like you've learned to use chakra of Bee too, Gyuki."

Kurama said and Gyuki came over to Kurama, "I wanted to know more about you and Naruto!" Gyuki sat on the ground, "What exactly, Gyuki?" Kurama asked, "How does it feel to mate with Jinchuuriki?" Gyuki asked and Kurama grinned, "Mating is something Naruto got me into. He provoked me but apparently he enjoyed that. When it goes about feeling Jinchuuriki in myself, I think we both enjoyed it." Kurama described and smiled.

"I know it's not only about mating but somehow, I want to be connected with Naruto and when I am while we mate, it's such a nice feeling… and I know that both of us want the same… to be close to the other one as much as possible." Kurama looked at sleeping Naruto, "Soon… we have to go and battle with Madara. What if something happens to Naruto, Kurama?" Gyuki asked, "I promised to make sure Naruto will not die…" Kurama kneeled to Naruto's bed and ran paw on his head.

"I will make sure I will die first so Naruto can live…" Kurama said, "Kurama… you can't die..! What about Naruto? Do you know what might happen if he sees you dead?!" Gyuki said, "I can't imagine what would happen. I am here for Naruto but I can't break my promise, Gyuki. It will hurt, I know… but I need to use my chakra to defend Naruto even for price of my life…" Kurama said and Gyuki remained silent. Back in Konoha, Madara was still fighting with the five Kage.

"Amaterasu!" Madara screamed as he ignited the houses of Konoha in black flames, "Raikage, Tsuchikage, Mizukage, Kazekage! Don't touch those black flames!" Tsunade screamed and other Kage stood on the safe places without flames, "This has no meaning. If you want to defeat me, you have to get rid of my eyes!" Madara exclaimed. Raikage appeared behind him but Madara grabbed him in fist of his Susano'o, "Nice try, Raikage…" he said and threw him away.

"Madara! What exactly do you want?!" Tsunade screamed, "I want those Bijuu and I will make sure to get them!" Madara said and formed perfect Susano'o, "We haven't seen this one for a while…" Tsuchikage said, "There's end with you all Kage…" Madara moved his sword for the final hit. Suddenly Madara's Susano'o got stabbed with purple sword of another Susano'o, "Sasuke Uchiha!" one of Jonins said. Madara looked behind himself.

"Hmm… long time no see, Sasuke…" Madara said, "Madara Uchiha, it's been really long. Time to finish this with you as it's duty of Uchiha!" Sasuke said. Fight was infinite and continued through the night. Naruto woke up in Kumo along with Bee. Both of them got ready for training, "Ok Naruto! Time for training the union with Kurama!" Bee said. Naruto nodded and summoned Kurama, "I'm ready, Bee!" Naruto said and Bee changed in Bijuu mode as well.

Naruto used Kurama's claws to attack Bee as Gyuki. Bee avoided Naruto but right away he turned quickly and scratched Bee. Bee turned back and used one tentacle to grab Naruto's foot. Naruto reacted and created Bijuu bomb. Bee let Naruto's foot be and Naruto sent the Bijuu bomb at Bee. He avoided the bomb and Naruto ran against Bee as he didn't pay attention and scratched his Bijuu mode. Naruto and Bee battled like this for all day without pause.

In the late afternoon of that day, Bee took a walk across the hallways, "What is on your mind, Bee?" Gyuki asked him, "Naruto is ready to go on battlefield, Gyuki. I think he should know." Bee said, "Stop right there, Bee…" Gyuki said, "Before you tell him, you can't forget that he will go immediately." Gyuki continued, "Hmm? Right… Naruto is like rocket…" Bee thought, "I need you to see something, Bee… go to Naruto's room but don't open it. Just look through window."

Bee went to Naruto's room as Gyuki said, "Hmm? Kurama?" he looked at them as he saw Naruto and Kurama standing in front of window watching the moon and having arms around belt of each other, "Naruto, I need you to know something…" Kurama said and Naruto looked at him, "Soon we will get on battlefield and because of Madara, I don't know what might or might not happen to you." Kurama started.

"What I want to say, I promised something to Minato and that is to care about you even it means to die myself." Kurama said, "Heh…? Are you trying my logic? I know Bijuu can't die!" Naruto said and chuckled, "Unless they give all their chakra to their Jinchuuriki for his survival." Kurama added, "What do you mean…? You want to tell me that if I die and you give me all your chakra to survive… you will…?" Naruto finished and Kurama remained silent.

"No! Never, Kurama! This will never happen! You… you just can't… and how could you care about me when you'll be dead?!" Naruto asked, "Madara is grave danger. Once he's dead, you will be safe," Kurama started, "I am becoming weak, Naruto. After last revival of you, I don't have enough chakra to handle another revival. It will be probably the last thing I will do." Kurama said, pushing sadness out of his voice, "Kurama… I don't want you to leave…! Please! I love you!"

Naruto held Kurama's fur firmly as he cried in his chest. Kurama put one his paw on Naruto's head stroking it. He cried as well but silently so Naruto couldn't hear it. Bee moved away from Naruto's room, "Naruto… I didn't know what he means for you…" he thought.


	9. Death

Another morning Naruto and Bee were standing in front of gates to Kumo, "Are you ready, Naruto?" Bee asked and Naruto nodded. Bee and Naruto ran out of Kumo and ready to fight against Madara. Sasuke in the meantime fought against Madara himself, "It would be waste of such talent, Sasuke! Join me and you'll find out what is the true power!" Madara said as Sasuke and him fought using swords of their Susano'o.

"I'll bring peace to this village and ninja world, Madara!" Sasuke said, "Sasuke, you can't defeat me! You don't have enough force to do it!" Madara screamed as he cut Sasuke's Susano'o in half but then it formed back, "Really? Amaterasu!" Sasuke screamed as Madara's Susano'o got ignited. On the way to Konoha, Naruto felt Sasuke's chakra, "I know this chakra!" Naruto notified, "Hmm?" Bee wondered and Naruto ran faster.

"Sasuke! Sasuke is fighting with Madara!" Naruto said and ran towards Konoha. Back in Konoha, Sasuke got distracted by Naruto's chakra, "Naruto…?" Sasuke said, "Ah… chakra of Kyuubi!" Madara said, "Naruto?!" Tsunade asked, "Kage! We need to defend Naruto" she said. Naruto was by the entrance to the village, "K-Konoha…?!" Naruto got startled by the view on destructed Konoha in black flames of Amaterasu.

"Naruto!" Kurama appeared next to Naruto, "Now or never! We need to form Bijuu mode and attack Madara!" as Kurama said that, Sasuke jumped in front of them, "Sasuke?! Why did you appear here?!" Naruto asked, "Madara is my enemy and I want to solve old problems in family!" Sasuke said, "What will we do, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, "Remember old technique we used during the war against Madara?" Sasuke asked back.

Naruto nodded, "You will form Bijuu mode and I will add my Susano'o as armor on your Kyuubi… Madara is not as strong as he was. I can feel it so it's the right time to get him weak!" Sasuke said, "Alright Sasuke! Bee! We will need cover!" Naruto said and Bee nodded. Naruto formed Bijuu mode and Sasuke Susano'o around him. Bee joined both of them in battle as they ran to Madara, "Hachibi and Kyuubi! Nice present for me!" Madara formed perfect Susano'o ready to attack them.

Bee appeared behind Madara and grabbed all his limbs with tentacles, "Hachibi!" Madara growled as Naruto ran towards Madara, "Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken!" Naruto screamed as he sent nine of his Rasen shurikens at Madara. Madara's Susano'o got penetrated on many places and it disappeared. Madara fell down and kneeled holding his right eye, "I think we did something to him!" Naruto said, "My… my Sharingan… my eye…!" Madara notified as his eye bled.

"Good job, Naruto!" Raikage said, "Maybe you have destroyed my Sharingan… but you will never be able to destroy my Rinnegan!" Madara growled and ran towards Naruto pulling out his sword, "Give up, Madara! You can't make seals, neither Susano'o!" Tsunade screamed and ran behind him. Naruto used foot of Kurama to stomp on Madara, "One…" Sasuke thought, Madara disappeared, the lightning struck, "Two…" Sasuke thought again.

Madara jumped at back of Naruto in Bijuu mode and stabbed Naruto from behind in his heart, "Three…" Sasuke thought. The Bijuu mode disappeared and Madara appeared on the same place running towards Naruto. Kurama stomped Madara again but he disappeared and the lightning struck. Madara stabbed Naruto in his heart again, "Wait… what?!" Madara was thinking. He appeared running towards Naruto again, "What?!" Madara became surprised.

The lightning struck for the third time, "The lightning… Naruto… I know what happens here! Sasuke… you've got me in genjutsu using Izanami…" Madara thought, "You're really talented…" he thought. Back in reality, The rain has started over Konoha and Naruto lied on the ground bleeding out of his heart, "Naruto!" Tsunade screamed, "Sasuke! What is with Madara?! Why does he stand?" Tsunade asked.

"I've used Izanami. Technique that decides the destiny… Madara is trapped inside infinite loop on battle between us and he will never get out unless he will change himself." Sasuke explained, "Isn't it the secret technique that Danzou used?" Kakashi asked, "Danzou has used Izanagi. It's technique that changes destiny. It provides time travels in past for the Shinobi using it. Izanami is technique that was invented for preventing Uchihas from using Izanagi."

Sasuke said, "So Madara is now repeatedly fighting against you and Naruto?" Kakashi asked, "Yes. Izanagi and Izanami has a tax." Sasuke said and showed them his blind eye, "Izanagi and Izanami takes one eye as a price for using it…" Sasuke finished, grabbing Madara's blade, "Sasuke! Where are you going?!" Raikage asked, "I was here to finish my battle against Madara… I don't want to look at Naruto dying here. Take care of him." Sasuke said and escaped.

Kurama was kneeling next to Naruto, "Naruto… Forgive me…" he said and Naruto's body started to shine with orange chakra. Tsunade went over to Kurama and kneeled next to him, "What is happening, Kurama?" she asked, "I am using my remaining chakra to revive Naruto. It's all I can do to keep my promise to Minato…" Kurama said as his body started to become thin and bones were visible through his fur, "Kurama, your body…" Tsunade started to say.

"I wish this wasn't the last thing I will do to help Naruto… once all my chakra is gone, I will not have enough energy to cope" he said as Tsunade saw his bones coming up to the surface of Kurama's fur. Kurama started to breathe heavily but he kept filling Naruto with his own chakra, "Naruto…" Kurama tried to say but then he fell off the roof to the ground. After few minutes, Naruto slowly opened his eyes seeing Tsunade above him, "Naruto?" Tsunade controlled.

"Granny Tsunade? Where… am I? What happened to me?" Naruto asked, "You're in Konoha. You've been badly injured and… revived." Tsunade explained and Naruto widened his eyes as he heard the word 'revived', "Revived… No! Kurama! What's with Kurama?! And… Sasuke! Where is he?!" Naruto asked and sat up looking at Tsunade who closed her eyes, "Sasuke has escaped…" she said, "And Kurama?!" Naruto asked but Tsunade didn't say a thing.

Naruto knew this didn't mean any good, "Don't tell me…" he said and looked around. He stood up to see better and as he looked down, he saw Kurama lying there, "No!" Naruto jumped down to Kurama and kneeled down to him, "Kurama! Kurama! Talk to me!" Naruto yelled at him. Kurama merely opened his eyes, "Naruto…" he said slowly and silently, "Kurama! Why did you have to go so far?!" Naruto asked, "It was… my duty…" Kurama said.

"Duty?! You show me what you feel towards me, let me hope and then you just do this?! How could you, Kurama?!" Naruto screamed and Kurama just closed his eyes, "No! Kurama! We will stay together! You shall see!" Naruto pulled Kurama in for hug and cried in his fur at the same time as it rained over him, "I love you Kurama… and I will always love you, no matter if you are dead or not! I can't accept this!" Naruto yelled and kneeled in the rain.

As Kurama vanished, Jonins had to pull Naruto out of the rain before he could get cold. Naruto cried hard for Kurama to be back and it was so sorrowful cry that Naruto could literally feel pain in his heart.


	10. Back together

Naruto was in bed in hospital having big depressions. He was sitting on his bed and looked to the blanket like a man who gave up on his life. Naruto was later visited by Sakura, "Good morning, Naruto!" she said and brought some breakfast to him, "This might do better to you!" she said and put the breakfast next to his bed. Naruto totally ignored Sakura and didn't even notice as curtains were spread for the light, "Everything will be ok, Naruto! You'll see!" Sakura smiled.

Unfortunately Naruto didn't even look at her and kept staring at his blanket. Sakura left with smile but as soon as she closed, her smile faded at sad face, "If I knew how much he meant for you, I would be there to do everything to prevent this, Naruto…" she thought and as she left, Naruto's tears started to drop on his blanket again. Naruto continued on sobbing and mourning above death of Kurama. He wanted Kurama to be back.

Sakura visited Killer Bee in his room at hospital, "So how's my buddy Naruto?" Bee asked Sakura, "Naruto… he is fine!" Sakura smiled at Bee, "This was the test of your truth speaking and you failed, Sakura! I can sense you lie!" Bee said, "I… I'm sorry…" she said, "I know how Naruto feels now. I can sense it. Naruto still has some remains of Kurama's soul and thanks to the fact I am linked with Gyuki, we both can feel what he feels!" Bee added.

Sakura started to cry a little bit, "I just… I hate to see Naruto like this. I remember Naruto that never gave up on anything. He always smiled and now… it's so new to see this Naruto. His eyes are… empty…" Sakura said and looked at Bee, "Bee… I know you maybe can't do anything about it but… I want old Naruto back! Please… do everything do bring old Naruto back! Please!" Sakura pleaded Bee and he got serious, "I am afraid I can't do anything with broken heart…" he said.

Sakura left after that and Bee stood silent, "What does this mean, Bee?! You were always so keen on helping and solving problems!" Gyuki appeared in front of Bee's bed, "You are right buddy, but there is nothing that would help Naruto. He lost his partner, friend… lover! Nothing can fix that!" Bee said, "Nothing? And why didn't you ask me before?!" Gyuki asked, "What can you do to help, Gyuki?" Bee asked back, "I can still sense Kurama inside Naruto. His body is there!" Gyuki said.

"Hmm? I am listening…" Bee said, "When human becomes Jinchuuriki, he will never be normal human again. Once and for all the time being Jinchuuriki! Kurama's body is in Naruto and he can be saved!" Gyuki said, "And how?" Bee asked, "If some other Bijuu gives Kurama a little bit of his own chakra, his chakra system can be activated!" Gyuki explained, "You want to give Kurama your chakra?" Bee asked again, "Just a little bit to activate his chakra system!" Gyuki said.

"And you want to enter Naruto's mind?" Bee asked and Gyuki nodded. Bee stood up on his own and grabbed some crutch, "What are you doing?!" Gyuki asked, "For Naruto's good, we need to do this as soon as possible. It's now! Naruto did many things for Shinobi world and we can repay him now!" Bee said and Gyuki smiled as he vanished. Bee made his way towards Naruto's room and opened it, "Naruto…?" Bee said and Naruto didn't react.

"It's time to get you Kurama back!" Bee said and pointed at Naruto. Naruto in eyes full of tears looked at Bee, "Kurama…? How do you…" he said, "Let me and Gyuki do it! Just let us enter your mind!" Bee said. Naruto didn't know what to think but he nodded and Bee sat next to Naruto's bed and grabbed his head in hand. Naruto along with Bee closed their and eyes and then all of them appeared in the room with Kurama, "Hmm? Where is Kurama?" Bee asked.

Naruto pointed deeper inside, "There! On the ground!" Naruto saw Kurama in human-sized version lying dead on the ground. Both of them ran over to Kurama and kneeled to him, "Poor Kurama… he even isn't big as he used to be…" Gyuki appeared between Naruto and Bee, "Gyuki?" Naruto wondered, "Gyuki will give some of his chakra to Kurama to activate his chakra system." Bee explained, "Really?!" Naruto said and Gyuki nodded.

Gyuki put his hands and tentacles on Kurama's dead body, "Naruto… if you love Kurama so much, you can help me by adding your own chakra…" Naruto nodded and as Gyuki started to transfer his chakra in Kurama's body, Naruto added his own chakra. Even Bee helped with his own chakra. Kurama's body started to shine and his fur was growing with mass. Gyuki stopped after few minutes and Naruto along with Bee as well.

"That was a little bit too much!" Gyuki said and breathed deeply. Naruto looked at Kurama, "Kurama…?" Naruto called him. Kurama's eyes opened and looked at Naruto, "Naruto? Gyuki, Bee?" Kurama asked, "Kurama!" Naruto cheered of happiness and quickly pulled Kurama in hug, "Welcome in the world of living ones, brother…" Gyuki said, "What happened?" Kurama asked, "Let's say I will never give you more chakra than you need!" Gyuki chuckled.

"You were dead, Kurama. Gyuki here had the idea for your revival." Bee explained, "I… died? Oh… the battle with Madara, now I remember…" Kurama said, "Naruto was very upset by your death Kurama. Can't you see how he missed you?" Bee asked and Kurama looked at back of Naruto who cried of happiness, "Kurama…! I want you to stay with me from now on!" Naruto cried and Kurama put his arms around Naruto in hug, "Naruto…" he said.

"I can't live without you, you're important to me Kurama!" Naruto said and Kurama smiled, "I… thank you Naruto. I promise I will stay with you from now on." Kurama said with smile and hugged Naruto firmly. Bee with Gyuki smiled at that situation but suddenly all of them were surprised by the shine of somebody coming inside, "This shine… Minato?!" Kurama said and Minato stood in front of them, "Dad?!" Naruto said. "Hello, Naruto. It's been quite some time." He smiled.

"Minato Namikaze?! We remember him, Bee!" Gyuki said, "Ah, Killer Bee and Hachibi. I remember you as well. We haven't seen each other so long since the one battle, remember?" Minato said and Bee nodded, "Well… I came here to use this opportunity that all of you are here together. I want to thank you all for caring about Naruto. Kurama?" Minato said and looked at Kurama, "I do apologize Minato… I think I have failed." Kurama said.

"You have done very well, Kurama." Minato said, "Huh?!" Kurama was surprised, "I wanted you to care about my son and you sacrificed yourself just to make sure he will stay alive. If dying voluntarily isn't sign of loyalty and love towards Jinchuuriki, then I don't know what else should it be. You could've break the promise you gave me but it wasn't only about promise, right Kurama?" Minato smiled and Kurama nodded, "I was watching you and Naruto well," Minato continued,

"That means he saw us doing it…" Naruto blushed hard, "Bee, Hachibi, I am proud that Konoha could work with somebody such special as you are. You became good friends of Naruto." Minato said and both of them blushed a little bit, "Minato… why do you say this?" Kurama asked, "I want to make things clear. I can appear few times to you and Naruto and I want to make sure that both of you are happy together." Minato said and Kurama with Naruto nodded.

"Try to rely on each other in bad times and never let anything to destroy your happy relation. Your greatest treasure is your companion." Minato said and vanished. Kurama and Naruto looked at each other, both of them smiled and kissed while they hugged each other tightly.


	11. Epilogue

Naruto continued on living with Kurama. Kurama decided to use another form to be more comfortable for people living in Konoha. He formed himself as a little fox like he used to be in times of his youth when Hagoromo lived. When Naruto had to go out, Kurama joined him and sat on his shoulder. Kiba used to laugh in that because it was funny to see young Kurama. Shinobi world was now peaceful, because Madara remained in Izanami.

He was put in prison with chakra isolation. Hinata Hyuuga was kind of sad to see Naruto being together with Kurama, but it wasn't something she couldn't survive. She was happy for Naruto to be alive and her friend. Sasuke didn't return in Konoha. He was afraid of people's behavior against him. Bee and Gyuki formed another level of their friendship that became relationship after they saw Naruto and Kurama together.

And that's pretty much all. Even there were some differences between Kurama and Naruto and some people didn't trust Kurama still, both of them did everything together. They slept, fought, had a shower, ate and of course had… you know what. I hope you all liked this tragic and romantic story I wrote. I think it's better than "No more enemies" which was kind of short. Please review! :-)


End file.
